Don't You See It?
by Anybraginski
Summary: So the idea behind this came from a tumblr post (that I sadly cannot find) about a humanstuck AU where everything that happens in SBurb is really just the delusions of a girl in a psychiatric ward. She goes on these fantastical nonexistent adventures with a girl who can talk to spiders, a girl who eats dead things, a girl who's sad all the time, a boy who believes he can fly, and a


A hand pulled her along. It was slightly sweaty and, more importantly, hot. Why were humans always so hot? She much preferred the cooler touch of a fellow troll. Of course, living in the middle of the forest as she did, that didn't happen often. She missed the few times it had. Aradia, even though she was warmer than a teal blood was still cooler than a human. And Feferi was even cooler. Which made sense. She was the Heiress after all. Being the Heiress meant she was a fuchsia blood, the only fuchsia blood in all of Alternia for that matter. Those were the only two she'd met though. And it hadn't been for long. Aradia FLARPed with her for a while before her lusus dragged her away, babbling something unintelligent as it did so. It was rather odd. Aradia had given her a very strange look as her lusus took her away. It had been.. unsettling. And after that, she never played with her again. Lusus orders. Feferi was different. There wasn't a lusus keeping her away, just distance. She'd met the sea dweller when she went on a trip with her own lusus to the sea side. It had been loads of fun and when she'd met Feferi on the beach one night, they'd talked and played for hours. Her lusus took her away too though. It rose up from the waves and tugged her slowly back into the sea. It made noise too but, unlike Aradia's lusus, Feferi's was deep and garbled. And as she went home, Feferi had given her the exact same look Aradia had. It was getting annoying really. What? Was there something wrong with being a teal blood or something? But the next day, her custodian took them back to the hive and she never got to see Feferi again.

She turned and peered around her Momhuman. Two taller humans were walking in front, one talking with the Momhuman while the other was looking over something on a clipboard. If she had to guess, she'd say that they were male. They looked similar enough to the Dadhuman. But one had much darker skin and the other had bright red hair. Gosh she wished could have red hair. But alas, trolls only had black hair. On the other hand though, they were wearing white. Icky, flat white that looked like it'd taste awful. The walls of the hallway was white too. Or at least pale and chalky. In reality, they were pale blue but from the light coming in from the windows, they looked white. She skirted around the light as best she could but it didn't work very well. There were simply too many windows. So when she absolutely had to, she'd run across the light to avoid getting burned. Trolls didn't do well in the sun after all. The ceiling was white, the floor was white, the chairs were white, everything was white, white, white. And it was awful. She wanted nothing more to take out her chalk and draw all over everything. This place needed more color! She couldn't stay in a place so white and boring. She was going to die if she had to smell nothing but musty, old flour all the time. She'd have thought that with the way humans dressed in bright colors and complicated patterns that they'd have more interesting buildings. So far, this was a serious disappointment.

They turned the corner into a big white room filled with people. Most of the humans didn't respond but she could she the trolls among them because they were the ones that did. A girl with mousy brown hair and another with short black hair cropped around her head. There was a boy who responded with huge shy eyes. And a girl in the back with long blond hair. She looked at her dead in the eye. The blond girl was going to be fun. She could tell by the glint in her eye. They were all very good at pretending to be human but she could still see their horns and grey skin. They wouldn't get away from her that easily. And then the humans had led her back out of the room again. It seemed like all this white would go on forever. Just door after door passed them as they walked and the humans just kept on talking and talking. Momhuman would occasionally say something to her but she didn't really answer. She was just bored and wanted to go back to her hive. The point of the visit to this stupid place? She didn't even know and, she didn't really care either. After what seemed like a year, they stopped in front of a door. The human with red hair opened it for them and Momhuman dragged her inside. It was small with two beds on either side. One bed was a mess, like someone had wrestled with the sheets and then left in a hurry. Little drawings of meowfiends covered the wall and the darker human muttered something about not letting her have crayons anymore. A small trunk was at the end of the bed and the top looked as though it had been chewed on, something pretty impressive since it was made out of some seriously heavy wood. There must be a really weird human who slept there. The other bed was perfect with white sheets folded in straight lines and a perfect pillow at it's head. The two suitcases that Momhuman had brought her was sitting in the middle of it, destroying the image with it's harsh splash of red among all the white. Good. This room needed some color. But those were hers. What were they doing here of all places?

"So what do you think?" It was the darker human who spoke to her. She didn't say anything. She still didn't understand why she was in this boring hive or why her stuff was in this respiteblock. It certainly wasn't her respiteblock. Also, she didn't like the darker human. He had no hair and smelled like coffee. She didn't like coffee. It was too bitter. It was Momhuman who spoke next.

"Are you ready Teresa? This is going to be your room from now on. The people here will treat you very well and Mommy will come back for visits whenever she can ok?" The Momhuman reached up and gently touched her on the cheek with her hot hand. "Mommy loves you very, very much. Just remember that, Teresa. This is for you're own good." Gog she was annoying. And why did she keep getting her name wrong.

"My name is Terezi. Not Teresa. And you aren't my lusus so stop fussing over me like you are." She smacked Momhuman's hand away. Any pretense of a smile fell off the human's face and she actually felt really bad about it. Terezi didn't say anything though as she started crying. She didn't know how to. So she stared down at the ground and watched her feet shuffle back and forth. She really liked her bright red shoes, though, she couldn't remember where she'd gotten them. When she didn't say anything, the human with red hair pulled Momhuman away and they left, the Momhuman still crying hard. The darker human crouched down like Momhuman did and looked her in the eyes.

"Now why would you say something like that? You upset your mother. Did you want to? Is that why you said that?" He seemed so concerned. She couldn't understand why though. It must have been a human thing. Adult trolls weren't nearly as caring. She felt like she had to answer his question though so she slowly shook her head no. "Ok. Why then?" Terezi didn't know why. It made sense. She was a troll and Momhuman was just that, a human. She wasn't her lusus. She wasn't her custodian. So... why did she feel so betrayed by her? Why did she feel like the Momhuman was leaving her? That she even deserved to hurt too? Sure, she watched Terezi sometimes but she always got her name wrong and even then, she was still a human. Humans and trolls didn't mix. She still felt like she needed to give the darker human an answer but she didn't have one. Fortunately, he let her off the hook. He'd been watching her as she mulled over the question and had seen her expression as the emotions and thoughts whisked through her head. He'd been here at this psychiatric ward for a long time now, dealing with these kids. He knew what they did and that sometimes they said things they didn't mean without really knowing why. That's what had happened just then. He only hoped that the mother would understand as well.

"Well alright then. Someone else will put all your stuff up. Why don't we go get some lunch and meet the others? That sound alright to you, Teresa?" He gave her a smile and held out his huge hand.

"I said it already. My name is Terezi." She said but still reached out and grabbed his hand. It was much bigger than the Momhumans and much cooler. She'd almost would have said it was like holding hands with a bronze blood. Almost.

"Alright. Terezi then." He stood up again and led her back down that horrible, long, white hallway. She was curious as to just who these 'others' were. And, most of all, she wanted to know who that blond troll was.


End file.
